This invention relates to PCI and ISA Cards, and, in particular, to a combined PCI/ISA Card having the ability to utilize a shared slot within a motherboard for the purposes of simultaneously accessing both the PCI and the ISA Cards.
Like all aspects of computers, motherboards are also under severe space limitations and restrictions. One area in which motherboards are subject to space limitations is in regards to slots for receiving PCI (Peripheral Compoent Interconnect) Cards and ISA (Industry Standard Architecture) Cards. In such instances, the slots for receiving the PCI Cards are positioned extremely close to the slots for receiving ISA Cards. As a result of such space limitations, in some instances, usage of the PCI and ISA Cards is an alternative choice, i.e., the user/programmer has the option of utilizing one Card or the other, and cannot utilize both Cards simultaneously. Thus, the use of shared slots within a computer motherboard is not quite an accurate statement, as it consists of using either a PCI or an ISA Card, disposed within one slot. A design allowing for the insertion of both a PCI Card and an ISA Card within a computer motherboard would conversely allow the user/programmer to access both the PCI and ISA Cards simultaneously.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a shared slot PCI/ISA bus extender that allows for the insertion and simultaneous access of a PCI Card and an ISA Card within a computer motherboard.
One aspect of the invention provides a shared slot PCI/ISA bus extender apparatus. The bus extender apparatus includes an ISA Card, a PCI Card, and first, second and third standoffs. Preferably, both Cards include an overcurrent circuit. The bus extender apparatus may include first, second, third and fourth corner regions. The ISA Card includes a digital input/output device, which may include 48 digital input/output lines. The PCI Card is electronically connected to the ISA Card, preferably by means of a cable. The first, second and third standoffs are positioned between the two Cards to join the two Cards together. Preferably, the standoffs each include a screw portion, a bolt portion and a 0.500 inch spacer portion. The first standoff may be positioned at the first corner region of the bus extender apparatus, with the second and third standoffs being positioned at the second and third corner regions, respectively. The bus extender apparatus may then be inserted into a shared slot on a motherboard, and be used simultaneously.
A further aspect of the invention provides a method of operation of a shared slot PCI/ISA bus extender apparatus. The method provides an ISA Card, a PCI Card, and first, second and third standoffs. The bus extender apparatus may include first, second, third and fourth corner regions. The ISA Card includes a digital input/output device. The PCI Card is electronically connected to the ISA Card, preferably by means of a cable. The first, second and third standoffs are positioned between the two Cards. Preferably, the standoffs each include a screw portion, a bolt portion and a 0.500 inch spacer portion. The bus extender apparatus is inserted into a shared slot on a motherboard. Signals are transmitted through the digital input/output device to access the ISA Card and the PCI Card simultaneously. Signals may be transmitted through the digital input/output device to access each of the ISA
Card and the PCI Card simultaneously. The first, second and third standoffs may be positioned at the first, second and third corner regions, respectively. Each of the spacer portions may be positioned between the ISA Card and the PCI Card of the bus extender apparatus. Each of the screw portions may be positioned on a first side of the bus extender apparatus. Each of the bolt portions may be positioned on a second side of the bus extender apparatus.
A further aspect of the invention provides a system for testing an electronic device. The system includes a motherboard and a shared slot PCI/ISA bus extender apparatus. The bus extender apparatus includes a plurality of ISA female receptors and a plurality of PCI female receptors. One of the ISA and PCI female receptors are positioned together to form a shared slot. The shared slot PCI/ISA bus extender apparatus includes an ISA Card, a PCI Card, and first, second and third standoffs. The ISA Card includes a digital input/output device and a male connector. The PCI Card is electronically connected to the ISA Card, and includes a male connector. The first, second and third standoffs are positioned between the Cards. Signals may be transmitted through the digital input/output device to access the ISA Card and the PCI Card simultaneously.